


Turquoise Twists

by Creativekai03



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Magic, Nature, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Tails, Underage Kissing, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativekai03/pseuds/Creativekai03





	Turquoise Twists

we were sitting at the edge of the cliff, letting our eyes be mesmerized by the bright turquoise water beneath us. The color almost matched her eyes. She was beautiful. She had dark glowing skin covered in even darker freckles (she would cover them up) but, her eyes; those eyes easily held thousands of words, I could easily get lost trying to read them. She was a closed book, not sharing anything unless she had to, not even her name. She was so quiet that many people forgot about her but, she wasn't quiet when she was with me. I could never forget her; she was my whole world.

I looked down as I felt her warm, smooth skin make its way into my hand. As soon as my eyes left our hands my rough pale lips were pressed against her plump rosy ones, and at that moment, just those 2 seconds it felt as if everything in life was perfect. But 2 seconds is a small amount of time, I could feel my body begging for more as she pulled back, falling off the edge of the cliff into the water. I stood up immediately staring at her as I watched her two long legs become one beautiful magenta tail. I walked away from the edge, surprised. I kept walking for about 2 minutes. In an instant, I turned around and started running, feeling the wind rushing past me and my heartbeat pounding in my ears and as I took my last step,

I jumped.


End file.
